


Ashling D'Arcy

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/F, Seers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: What would happen if in the Marauder's third year a little sprite of a girl started Hogwarts knowing things she shouldn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea back in 2014, figured I'd share as that's the kind of mood I'm in right now. Enjoy!

Darran O'Hare was visiting his sister's family almost five years after his Quidditch career for the Kennare Kestrel's had ended. His sister, Aileen Brianna Grainne D'Arcy née O'Hare, was married to Kevan Liam D'Arcy. They had married the winter she had turned eighteen, the same year both of their da's had died in a fishing accident and Aileen and Darran's mam had died trying to give birth to what would have been their younger sister. Aileen and Kevan had their first child, Aedan Sean, a year into their marriage and their next son, Brian Finn, a year and a half later. That had been the D'Arcy family for almost twelve years when Aileen found out she was pregnant again. Her husband and brother were both very frightened that something would go wrong with the pregnancy as had happened with her mam, but thankfully nothing went wrong. Ashling Caireann Brigid D'Arcy was born April 19th 1962 healthy, but quiet. As Ashling grew up her family noticed things that most would consider odd, but they knew it as magic. They knew it was magic because Darran had done similar things growing up as well. That was why he was visiting his sister today, to see a neacht and nianna, the neacht that was also a inion baisti. 

Darran walked up the short drive to the front door of the D'Arcy house and used the door knocker from his childhood shaped as a murúch. He heard the heavy footfalls of two teenage boys. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a seventeen year old with vibrant red hair, similar to his mam and uncail's, and bright blue eyes, like his father's, was standing in the door way along with another boy, two years younger, with dark hair, like his father's, and green eyes, like father's late mother. The two boys had a gangly appearance to them, as if they were taffy and had been stretched too much, both of them were around 1.8 meters, Aedan a bit taller and Brian a wee bit under. Aedan and Brian's smiles widened when they say their uncail at the door and they shouted, "Uncail Darran!" The sound of his sister's voice floated towards the door telling the boys to be quieter as to not wake there napping sister. 

But it was too late, as a few minutes later the sound of bare feet could be heard hitting the floor and coming towards the kitchen, where the two teenagers had lead their uncail. A small girl could be seen peeking around the edge of the hallway leading to the kitchen from the bedrooms. Big dark eyes were seen coming from behind long dark eyelashes. The little girl walked into the room wearing a sundress with flowers printed on it and her long dark hair in a mess. Darran's eyes widened in a show of surprise as he saw a neacht. She giggled as she saw it and made to hide in the hallway again, but Darran's loud booming voice cut off her retreat as he exclaimed, "Bhuel, beidh mé damanta is that mo chailín beag, mo Ashling?" Ashling giggled again this time running up to her uncail only to be caught in his arms and thrown into the air. He brought he down and set her down on his hip as his sister scolded him for swearing in front of her children. Ashling snuggled into the embrace of a athair baisti and he kissed the top of her messy dark curls. Darran took the brush that Aedan handed him and sat back down, brushing Ashling's curls gently as he conversed with the rest of the family. He felt her grow heavier in his arms and knew that she was asleep. The voices around him instinctively grew quieter until finally his sister and her husband exchanged looks as the conversation drifted toward that of Darran's world, the world of draíocht, of magic. Aileen said that she thought Ashling had magic. Aedan and Brian agreed saying that she when they watched her play toys flew to her when she concentrated. Kevan said he wouldn't be surprised if she did. 

The family kept an eye on the possibility of Ashling having magic as she grew and came to the conclusion that she definitely did have magic. But something they were not expecting was for her to have another magical talent. The family did not even begin to think on this ability until Ashling was seven. Darran was staying over for Yule so he was at his sister's house a week early when Ashling started screaming in her sleep. The whole family rushed to her trying to wake her up. When she finally awakened she jumped into her da's arms begging him not to go out to sea that day because there was going to be a storm that would kill him and her brothers. The family all exchanged puzzled and worried looks above her head, but they agreed that they would not go out that day. In the afternoon a storm suddenly was beating at the doors and the family was thankful that they hadn't been out in it as they later got reports that most of the boats that went out that day were lost along with their crews. Small things like that began seemed to happen often around Ashling, she would say that it a going to rain, that her da was not going to catch any fish that day, that so and so was going to get sick, or other things like that. With some research on Darran's part, the family came to accept that Ashling was a seer. Because of this she was tasked with keeping a dream journal by Darran, who had read that most true dream seers, like her, found them beneficial. The family knew that her ability must be kept as secret for her and all of their safety so that was what she was taught. 

Finally the day came for her Hogwarts letter to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

The D'Arcy family was celebrating Ashling's birthday expecting to receive her Hogwarts letter that day when they heard a deliberate knock at the door. Aedan now twenty-six years old went to open the door and saw a woman wearing green witches robes and a pointed hat. She had dark hair that was pulled into a severe bun at the nape of her neck. Her lips were pressed into a tight smile and slightly pursed. His uncail came up behind him and greeted the woman by name. She looked surprised to see him there but schooled her features quickly. She followed Darran into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting. "Aileen, you remember Professor McGonagall," a woman in her early forties nodded at her brother indicating her remembrance of his professor. He moved on motioning to his brother in law and his sister's children, "Professor, these are Aileen's children, Aedan, who greeted you at the door, Brian, and Ashling. And sitting by my sister is her husband Kevan," the professor nodded to each as they were introduced, "I assume you are here to give Ashling here Hogwarts letter." It was a statement, not a question. 

The professor nodded briskly, reached into her robes, and came out with an envelope with the Hogwarts seal. "Yes, I am here to give Ms. D'Arcy her letter," as she said that she handed it to Ashling, "I'm guessing, Mr. O'Hare, that your family is aware of magic and knew that your niece had it too," Darran nodded so she continued, "Well, I will be on my way then unless Ms. D'Arcy has any questions." 

The professor raised an eyebrow questioning the girl, who exchanged looks with her family until her uncail nodded indicating that she could tell the professor. Ashling cleared her throat and began speaking in a little voice and heavy Irish accent. She started slowly, "Since I was little I've had dreams," she glanced at her uncail again unsure. "Dreams, which seem to have a way of becoming the truth," Ashling stopped again this time looking at her soon to be professor, whose face was carefully guarded so Ashling continued, "So I was wondering if you know anyone who could train me, have any advice as to what to do, or suggestions on how to move forward." 

The air in the living room had a tense feeling to it when McGonagall's voice cut through it, "Do you mean to tell me that you're a seer? A true dream seer?" Her voice was shocked, but not disbelieving as she spoke. She seemed to compose herself before becoming pensive, "As luck would have it I do know of a woman who shares the same talent as you do, who I know has always wanted to pass her knowledge on and would be willing to train you. I believe that she would want to train you before you started school though so you would have to go to her soon," McGonagall paused and looked at the faces around her, "I will write to her, give her your name, and ask her to contact you soon. Well, I must take my leave now, hopefully, my friend will contact you soon," with that she nodded briskly to the family before leaving through the front door and apparating away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rish words  
> A neacht- his niece  
> A niana- his nephews  
> A inion baisti- his goddaughter   
> Murúch- mermaid  
> Uncail- uncle  
> Bhuel, beidh mé damanta- well, I'll be damned  
> Mo chailín beag- my little girl  
> A athair baisti- her godfather  
> Draíocht- magic


End file.
